Tenko Chabashira
Master |gender = |birth_date = |height = 165 cm (5' 5") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 52 kg (114 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 88 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |blood_type = B NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi =19.0 |likes = Nunchucks NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Filthy men NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate = |status = Alive |relatives = |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Sora Tokui}}Tenko Chabashira (茶柱 転子 Chabashira Tenko) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Tenko is titled as the Ultimate Master (超高校級の「合気道家」''chō kōkō kyū no “aikidō-ka” lit.'' Super High School Level Aikidō Master). She is a practitioner of the martial art she created with her master, called "Neo Aikido".Chabashira's profile. Appearance Tenko has a fair skin tone, sharp green eyes and long black hair put into two long pigtails. Her hair is held by long white ribbons, a large green bow with a white floral pattern and she also wears a purple headband. She wears a blue school uniform top that stops above her bellybutton, a frilly blue skirt, white stockings that end under the knee and . She has a beauty mark under her mouth and she has a pink choker with a yellow bell. Chabashira Fullbody (00).jpg|Tenko's full appearance. Personality Tenko is an incredibly noisy and generally cheerful person. She wears her emotions plainly and has a habit of yelling out in a loud voice to show her fighting spirit.Chabashira's profile from the official website. According to Kiibo, she might try punching others despite being the Ultimate Aikido Master, implying that she can be quite aggressive.Seiyuu revelation. Due to some issue in the past, she feels strong hatred towards boys, to the point of referring to them as "awful boys" (lit. replacing part of the normal word for boys with the kanji for death). She seems to believe that boys are much more likely to do negative and deceiving things than girls, like always being the first to lie and always shifting the blame right away. She dislikes boys so much that even the nice things they do can cause her to react very negatively. For example, she doesn't like boys praising her. If a girl compliments her looks, she will respond humorously or modestly, but if a boy compliments her looks, her expression will die in an instant. She also never allows a boy to touch her, throwing him reflexively if they even attempt to try. She also seems to panic in a class trial if she is suspected to be the culprit. She also refers to herself in third person.Famitsu Scan October 6th, 2016. Tenko is polite to everyone, even boys by referring them with the formal suffix "-san". Her politeness is so powerful that it surpasses her hatred toward boys. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Aikido Master Tenko and her master has developed a new style of Aikido named the Neo Aikido. Different from the original teaching of Aikido, the Neo Aikido that Tenko invented is more agressive and has many offensive techniques. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Tenko is a practitioner of the martial art she created with her master, called "Neo Aikido". She has an issue in the past where she started to hate men.Meeting with Chabashira. Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Demo - Class Trial Ver. Tenko was inside the cafeteria along with Himiko Yumeno and Kaito Momota. She introduced herself to Kaede Akamatsu, who thinks that Tenko is cute, automatically making her blushed and embarrassed. However, when Kaede asked confirmation from Makoto Naegi, Tenko doesn't need his answer, showing her dislike towards men. During the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder, Himiko was having a tea with Tenko in the cafeteria. She gives her the lecture about the different between magic and witchcraft and stated that during that time there were always only two of them. However, Tenko noticed a male entered the kitchen but didn't have time to put a closer attention since Himiko's lecture intensified and doesn't let her to have a free time until the body discovery announcement was broadcasted by Monokuma. Relationships Gifted Inmates Academy Kaede Akamatsu Tenko has a surprised reaction and she heavily blushes when Kaede calls her cute while stating her surprise for a cute girl like Tenko doing a combative thing like aikido. Quotes *“In order to be safe from attacks, you must always be prepared! And when the time comes, protect yourself with a critical Neo Aikido attack!” *“Tenko Chabashira is the Ultimate Aikido Master!” *“You're blaming this crime on Tenko! Because guys will always shift the blame right away!” *“Lies always come from boys first!” *“An honest punch from the front is the pride of an aikido practitioner!” Trivia * Her first name, 転子 Tenko'', means "rolling child". This is a reference to her talent, as aikido includes rolling in its techniques. * 茶柱 Chabashira (lit. "tea pillar"), is a figurative term referring to a how, when drinking green tea made with chopped tea stalks (see Kukicha), a few thin stems can go through the kettle into the drinker's cup and float around near the surface of the liquid. ''Chabashira ''specifically is when one such stalk ends up floating completely upright - an uncommon occurrence that is considered a lucky omen. * Some examples of other characters beside Tenko who also speak in third person within the series are Ibuki Mioda, Monaca Towa, and Angie Yonaga. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Female Category:Alive